familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Frontenac County
|subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = Region |subdivision_name2 = Eastern Ontario |seat_type =County seat |seat =Glenburnie (City of Kingston) |parts_type =Municipalities |parts_style = |parts = |p1=Township of Central Frontenac |p2=Township of Frontenac Islands |p3=Township of North Frontenac |p4=Township of South Frontenac |government_footnotes = |government_type =County |leader_title =Warden |leader_name =Denis Doyle |leader_title1 =Deputy Warden |leader_name1 =Frances Smith |established_title = |established_date = |area_magnitude = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = 3336.62 |area_water_km2 = |area_water_percent = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_max_m = |elevation_min_m = |population_as_of = 2011 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 26375 (excluding Kingston) |population_density_km2 = 7.9 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coor_type = |latd= 44 |latm= 40 |lats= |latNS= N |longd= 76 |longm= 42 |longs= |longEW= W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 613 |website = www.frontenaccounty.ca |footnotes = }} Frontenac County is a county and census division of the Canadian province of Ontario. It is located in the eastern portion of Southern Ontario. The city of Kingston is in the Frontenac census division, but is separated from the County of Frontenac. Amalgamation Politically, the County of Frontenac is an upper tier municipality in the Canadian province of Ontario. While a traditional Ontario county prior to 1998, it was abolished as part of municipal restructuring and amalgamations, and replaced by a management unit with limited powers, known as the Frontenac Management Board. The management unit became a county again in 2003.Feature Article - March 27, 2008. Frontenacnews.ca (2008-03-27). Retrieved on 2013-07-12. The county offers a range of services including the Frontenac Paramedic Service, Fairmount Home, Howe Island Ferry, and other government services such as economic development, planning, administration and finance. County Council includes two representatives from each township. The mayor of South Frontenac receives an additional vote, making it an eight member, nine vote council.Dec 17/09 - SF Council. Frontenacnews.ca (2009-12-17). Retrieved on 2013-07-12. Subdivisions The county is the upper-tier level of government for the following municipalities: * Township of North Frontenac * Township of Central Frontenac * Township of South Frontenac * Township of Frontenac Islands The City of Kingston is within the Frontenac geographic area and part of the Frontenac census division, but is separated from county administration. Education Children attend schools part of the Limestone District School Board, based in the City of Kingston. Demographics The figures below are for the Frontenac census division, which combines Frontenac County and Kingston. Historic populations for Frontenac census division: * Population in 2001: 138,606 * Population in 1996: 136,365 The city of Kingston makes up the vast majority of the census division's population, skewing the census data. Statistics for the County of Frontenac excluding Kingston are as follows: * Land area: * Population (2011): 26,375 * Density: See also * List of municipalities in Ontario * List of Ontario Census Divisions * Kingston Frontenac Public Library * K&P Rail Trail * List of townships in Ontario References * Rollaston, Brian, ed. County of a Thousand Lakes: The History of the County of Frontenac. Kingston: County of Frontenac, 1982. * Ross, Alec & John De Visser. Kingston and Frontenac County. Erin ON: Boston Mills Press, 2009. * Meacham, J.H. Illustrated Historical Atlas of Frontenac, Lennox, and Addington Counties. Toronto, 1878; reprint ed., Belleville: Mika, 1971. External links * Frontenac County. Ontario, Canada * Frontenac Maps: County GIS Web Mapping * Directions for Our Future | South = Lake Ontario | Southwest = | West = Lennox and Addington Cty. | Northwest = }} Category:Counties in Ontario Category:Frontenac County